Howl to the Moon
by Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan
Summary: Hiatus for unknown time
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is Kiri-chan and i just wanted to let you know that this story is in the porcess of being made with the help on Kimi-chan and XoCastielGurlOx!**

Name: Howl to the Moon

Summary: Hannah and her two friends are living dictionaries when it comes to Naruto. They are close as a wolf pack, with Hannah as their alpha. One day, after a fight at school with the local beotches at school, they have a camp-out in their favorite forest near a lake. They end up waking as a group of year-old wolves in the elemental nations!

~Descriptions~

Hannah  
Age: 13 (Hannah: and a half!)  
Pack Rank: Leader  
Hair: Obsidian Black  
Eyes: Charcoal  
Tan: Medium  
Height: 5' 6"  
IQ: 187  
Grade: 10th  
Favorite Food: anything with sugar in it.  
Crush: Itachi  
Personality: A great leader who knows when enough is enough and the pain of death. She likes to read and beat the snot out of those who look down on her and her friends. She knows almost everything there is to know about Naruto and is extremely observant to her surroundings. Her photographic memory help her perfect her martial are skills and such. She has a motto, "Mess with the pup, you get the Momma." She protects her two friends as if they were her own flesh and blood, even though they are older than her. **Slight warning… she can be bloodthirsty**... Tee hee!  
Outfit: Black stud collar, black sports bra underneath a black fishnet shirt and a hoodie, black miniskirt with fishnet leggings underneath, and black heels to complete the look.

Ashley  
Pack Rank: Beta 1  
Age: 16  
Hair: Sandy Blonde  
Eyes: Pale blue (almost looks like she's blind)  
Tan: very light  
Height: 5' 3"  
IQ: 139  
Grade: 10th  
Favorite Food: Nuts  
Crush: Kiba  
Personality: A great friend who will always willingly support your beliefs and helps wherever she can. She is a big heart and cares for her "Pack". She is like a den mother and her kits. She will protect those precious to her with her life. She is compassionate and seems to understand everything and helps you through it. She is the right hand female for Hannah and will always giver her honest opinion if asked.  
Outfit: White collar, Pale blue shirt, jean skirt that goes to her knees, and a pair of tennis shoes.

Molly  
Pack Rank: Beta 2  
Age: 17  
Hair: Cinnamon Red  
Eyes: Milk Chocolate  
Tan: Small-Medium  
Height: 5' 7"  
IQ: 153  
Grade: 11th  
Favorite Food: Meat  
Crush: Sasori (Slight fangirl-ish-ness)  
Personality: Slightly bipolar and easy to get along with, Molly is the most "normal" of the pack. She tends to do things most people her age do (thoughts... HORMONEZ). Anything that is related to a wolf is considered "glompable". She is a loyal member of the pack. She is the left hand female for Hannah and will always be ready to crush someone into the ground when needed.  
Outfit: Red Stud Collar, red shirt with black stripes, short-shorts, and red vans.

Prologue~

Hannah POV

I stood at the bus stop with my pack. We were now conversing the stupidity we call SasuGAY. We were saying our different views on him, and it seemed we all could admit to one thing; He really should've stayed in the village. "I mean, come on! SasuGAY really needed to stay because if he did, things would be better!" Molly said.

I nodded and was about to speak, when the familiar squeak of the bus brakes rampaged through my overly-sensitive ears. The bus doors opened to reveal a dude who could've passed as Michael Jackson's clone sitting at the drivers seat. I snarled as he looked at Molly's frame with a lustful look in his eyes. Leave it to us to have a pedo as our driver. we walked down the isle until we were at the back. I sat it the single seat as Molly and Ashley sat in the double seat beside me. I then whispered to them, "Don't you think it's sad when the school board is desperate enough to hire pedophiles as drivers? I mean next think you know, the science teacher is a rapist!"

Molly snickered. "I agree Hanz, what do you think Ash?"

Ashley shrugged, "I personally think the science teacher already is a rapist. We need to do somethin!"

"Call SWAT?" I said "ANBU?"

"The PoPo?" Molly added. "FBI?"

Ashley shook her head. "We need one thing..." a gleam in her eye.

"The amazing..." Molly said

"And sexy..." I said.

"Wolf Pak!" We all said together and Ashley stood up to strike a pose in the middle of the isle. Molly and I stared at her as she pulled off a Miato Gai.

"We Ro-Ouurphg!" She was catapulted foreword as the bus stopped in front of school. We laughed at her as she pulled herself up and grabbed her bag. We left the bus to have a normal day at school.

_-*Time skip*-_

*-_Lunch_-*

I sat at our table listening to Ashley and Molly talking about what they would look like as a wolf.

"I think I would be a sandy color with pale blue eyes and the ability to control earth!" Ashley said.

"I think I would be a cinnamon red with milk chocolate eyes and the ability to control flame." Molly said brightly.

"I think I would be a pure black wolf with red eyes and the ability to control blood." I added with a morbid smile. I then rubbed my hands together and laughed evilly.

Ashley and Molly looked at me with twitching eyes and backed away from me. My face turned serious as I heard the familiar clapping of high heels heading in our direction. I looked at my friends and said, "Karin's look-alikes are coming."

They nodded and sat beside me as we awaited her arrival. "Well, well, well! If it isn't our little anime (her pronunciation: an-I'm) freaks."

I turned to face her in all her witch-ey glory. Her shirt showed so much cleavage I thought they would fall out in a few minutes. "Hey, you know it's pronounced a-ni-may. If you can't pronounce it right, don't pronounce it at all."

The witch attempted to glare at me -keyword attempted- and scoffed at me, "You know, it's rude to talk to your superiors with such disrespect." She smirked, waiting for a comeback she did not expect to come.

Ashley snarled, standing up, "Back off Brittany! We don't need you fouling up our oxygen anymore than you already are."

The witch had the nerve to slap Ashley. That evil little cockroach! **(roflcopter... Hermione from Harry potter ref.)** No one lays a hand on my pack without being dealt with. I walk over to the little witch and pimp-slapped her. "No one, and I mean no one lays hand on my pack with the intent to harm. My lady, you have just made a death wish."

The witch glares at me. "Today. You. Me. 4:00. Back of school. Kapesh?"

I give her a glare that could send an Uchiha running. "Kepesh." I turn and start to walk away, but stop as if there was something I forgot. "But you might want to call the Ambulance early... you might not survive this." I smirked as her face turned a bright red.

_-*Time Skip*-_

*-_ 4:00_-*

I sat on a branch of a tree at the back of the school. Ashley and Molly were in branches above me as we waited for the witch to arrive. I sighed as I twirled a sakura blossom in my hand, wondering if we made an ok choice about accepting her fight. Molly, reading my thoughts spoke out, "Hannah if you want my honest opinion I think you made the right decision. That ***** had it coming for her."

I nodded gratefully and sighed as she-who-must-not-be-named walked in flanked by two platinum blonde haired girls who had about ten pounds of concealer alone. I jumped from my branch and sighed as she took her purse –that was pink with rhinestones on it- off her shoulder. **(I mean come on! Who wears a purse to a fight?) **

Molly and Ashley jumped down from their branches and sat at the base of the tree. I looked impassive as the leader-who's name is Brittany.- snarled at me. "Hey An-im freak! Ready to be taught a lesson?"

Molly smirked, "Yeah, if there was a lesson to be taught."

I hid my amusement as her face flushed red with anger. She swung her purse at my head and it hit. I didn't move an inch. I had a frown on my face as I put a hand to my cheek. "Wow… your purse is heavy. What do you keep in it? Ten pounds of concealer in case you forgot to put it on in the morning?"

She snarled at me and leapt at my midsection. I dodged and kneed her stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of her. I then twisted her arm behind her back in a restraining hold. I smiled, "I win."

She looked at me with a smirk, "Not yet." Her buddies took out frikin' steak knives out of their purses and charged me. I frowned at this and nodded discreetly to Ashley and Molly. They threw themselves in the fray. We quickly dealt with them and I knocked them out cold.

Molly looked excited, "Can we kill them?"

I thought about it for a while. "We may but we must prepare for the cleanup." They nodded and we carried the three girls and put them in the bed of the truck and put on the lid. I then went back to the site of the KO and looked for any possible evidence. Ah ha! Her purse. Need to keep that… heh heh.

}{ Killing… Skip if you want to. }{

We went to Molly's house and we collected a few things. Three shovels, gasoline, matches, false grass, sleeping bags, food, water, rope, tools, screws, and finally too-big-to-fit-correctly boots We nodded to each other and piled the stuff into the truck. We then drove to the woods just out of state since we lived in Texarkana, TX.

We tied Brittany and her two henchmen's hands and feet together and gagged them while leaving them in the bed of the truck. Then I grabbed the shovels and gave one each to Molly and Ashley. We got to work on digging trenches for the bodies.

About 45 minutes later, I nodded in satisfaction at the trenches we made. We walked over to the truck and each of us picked up a struggling girl and placed them in a trench. I smirked at the terror that was shining in the eyes of Brittany and Molly came over and handed me the gasoline and I poured it over each girl evenly, making sure to cover every part of them except for their heads. Molly grinned in a feral way as she struck a match to the box. Heck, even Ashley was giggling as we each threw a lit match down each trench simultaneously.

I laughed as I watched the flames lick at the bodies of the girls who taunted us for two years.

}{ Killing… it's over… you can read now. }{

_-*Time Skip*-_

*-_After fires burned out_-*

I looked at the charred remains of the bodies and nodded to Molly and Ashley and they picked their shovels and covered the bones with dirt and covered the dirt with false grass. We threw the stuff into the bed of the truck. We all got in and started to head to our favorite camping grounds. "Well, that was fun!" I said.

Molly nodded in agreement as the truck rolled to a stop in a clearing with a large tree in the center. We jumped out of the truck and threw our sleeping bags up into the tree and climbed up with bags of food and drink, then slipped onto some platforms screwed into the tree -courtesy of us- and lay out the sleeping bags. I then looked at the picture of a black wolf with red eyes and whips of blood in the background. I smiled and settled down in my perch as the night sky arrived. All of the sudden, a shooting star shot across the sky.

My mouth reacted before I could think, and apparently so did Ashley's and Molly's** "I wish I was the wolf of my dreams in the elemental nations." **At this the sky flashed a blue-green color and as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. My eyes closed against their will and I immediately fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Heys! I hope you enjoy~ Chappie uno is complishioned and Chappie dos is underway. ENJOYZ**

-quickie-  
**Bold: dog speech**

Chapter 1: Awakening

Hannah POV

Sunlight flickered through the leaves as I awoke. I turned my head and stretched as I yawned. I lazily flicked my tail as I jumped down from the tree with surprising ease. Wait up… did I just say tail? I turned my head to look at my back and I saw black fur and a black tail. I looked up the tree and saw my friends waking up also.

They jumped down the tree and looked at me curiously. I decided to break the ice, **"Well, you gonna stand there or are we gonna go look at ourselves in a pond?"**

That snapped them out of their trances and they nodded. I then turned around and ran at amazing speeds. I saw a shine of metal and stopped immediately and hid up in the branches of a tree. Ashley and Molly jumped up in trees nearby as we all waited to see what was there. My breath hitched when I saw it. A Cloud nin. I would've squealed with glee if it weren't for the fact that they were carrying a three-year old Hinata. I looked over to my pack and silently conveyed for them to attack the men and save the heiress. They nodded and jumped down to land in front of the nin. I jumped in front of them and snarled viciously as they drew kunai. I then barked out orders, **"Molly, Ashley. Stay here and try to stall them or defeat them while I go and try to alert the Hyuuga clan of this."**

"**Hai."** They replied and I shot past the cloud nin and followed their scent trail back to the Hyuuga household.

+=+=+ Hyuuga Household +=+=+

I arrived in front of the door that led to Hinata's room. I then started barking and scratching at the door, since this was the only thing I could think of.

Thankfully it didn't take long until I was surrounded by Hyuugas. I growled and pawed at Hinata's door again and waited for them to realize what I was conveying. I saw a flicker of movement and there to my immediate left was the Hyuuga clan head Hiashi himself.

He glared at me and I inwardly sighed. I whined and put my nose to her door. He took no notice of this and just glared at me. Oh for heavens sake, **"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? I'M TRYING TO CONVEY THAT YOUR DAUGHTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS GLARE AT ME? TRY TO USE YOUR BRAINS HERE!" **I barked/roared at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to understand me. He looked to the door and activated his Byakugan and gasped when he saw that Hinata wasn't in her bed. I then slowly padded to him and gently tugged on his robe and started fast-walking out of the hallways.

Hiashi followed me and once we got outside I began picking speed, following the scent trail of the Cloud nin and coming to the place where they were being held back by my pack.

I stopped when I heard nothing and slowly padded forward to see that Molly and Ashley had killed the nin and were licking the little Hinata, trying to calm her down. I looked up at Hiashi as he hurriedly passed by me and picked Hinata up into his arms. He looked at me, "I would like to thank you for alerting us to this happening."

I nodded and walked over to my friends and sat down and licked my paw. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at me and then squirmed in her father's grip. He set her down and she walked over to me and petted my silky coat while giggling. I licked her cheek affectionately and listened to Molly and Ashley's retelling of the story** "I breathed fire at one guy by pure instinct! And Ashley… she made a boulder crush the other dude! IT WAS SO COOL~!" **I grinned wolfishly at Molly's retelling of the story.

"**Nice to hear Molz, now we have some work to do. Non?" **I replied. **"We got us a container to find, and us a home to build." **They nodded and we all turned to Hiashi and made a quick bow before heading out towards Konoha.

Molly and Ashley looked confused as we jumped from tree to tree. **"Hannah, why are we looking for the Kyuubi brat? Shouldn't we be going for the Akatsuki or something like that?"**

I nodded in understanding at their confusion. **"Yes, but who is the closest link to the Akatsuki that will give us some time to train and such before they first encounter him." **

"**OOH!" **Molly and Ashley said.

I nodded,** "Given the timeline, we have about nine years to train and gain trust over the members of the village and also establishing us a name." **I stopped at the walls of the village and sniffed the air. **"No humans around at the moment, so I think now would be the perfect time to sneak in." **I jumped the wall with ease, despite it being about 20 feet high and started to pad along the shadows and sniff around a bit. 'Dang… I feel so weird as a wolf, yet it feels so right!' I thought. I stopped when I saw the Forest of Death and grinned. 'Bingo.'

Ashley and Molly came up beside me and grinned once they saw what I had stopped for. I nodded to them and we jumped the fence into the unknown.

_-*Time Skip*-_

*-_6 months later._-*

I yawned as I stretched my back and lazily began my trek to the pond we use often. I came to the water's edge and looked at myself. I had blood red eyes and a luscious black coat that was at the moment, covered in mud.

I sighed as I listened to the noises of the forest and was not surprised to hear the sound of a shinobi jumping trees. I shook my head and then walked on the surface of the water until I was in the center. I smiled, Jumped up, and removed my chakra control and fell in the pond with a large wave. I was soon accompanied with two identical splashed on either side of me as my pack mates entered also. I surfaced and laughed at the look Ashley had at the sudden feeling of cold water.

My nose twitched at the smell that wafted over to us. I jumped onto the surface of the water, along with Ashley and Molly and cursed at myself for letting us make so much noise. I tensed as the scent grew in strength and growled slightly as the intruder jumped down from the trees.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Who was it? Heh… I still gotz it!


	3. Chapter 2: Tora

**Hey! Chappie dos is complishioned and Chappie tres is underway!  
(^-^) ~K~I~R~B~I~**

**YAYZ!**

* * *

Previously, on Howl to the Moon.

_My nose twitched at the smell that wafted over to us. I jumped onto the surface of the water, along with Ashley and Molly and cursed at myself for letting us make so much noise. I tensed as the scent grew in strength and growled slightly as the intruder jumped down from the trees._

* * *

Chapter 2: Tora

Purple hair greeted us as the intruder -known as Anko- looked at us in interest. "What do we have here? Nin Dogs? Runaways? Outlaws? Tell me~!"

Molly growled at what she implied. **"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?" **She roared.

I sighed and nudged Molly. She turned to me and I shook my head in disapproval and she grudgingly backed away a foot, head bowed slightly. I then looked at Anko and sighed as she drew a kunai and got into a defensive stance. **"Molly, Ashley, stay where you are and try to look nice ok?"** They nodded sullenly and I hummed my approval.

I took a step forwards and lowered my body to the ground, as to look like I was in submission. Anko stayed tense and kept a calculating eye on me. I slowly padded my way towards her in the most non-hostile way I could manage. I made it to a foot away from her hand when I some familiar footfalls. **"Oh Geez… Couldn't they give us a break? Just one day. ONE DAY COULD THEY LEAVE US ALONE?" **

I turned and was quickly flanked by Ash and Molz. We then began to get pissed off at their smell, I mean really… who would like the smell of rotting gooberfish? Anko just seemed to be confused at this behavior and was silently thinking to herself what caused the sudden change of attitude.

Five tigers emerged from the forest and snarled at us. The leader laughed, **"Well, seems as if the little puppies have brought us a light snack. Isn't that sweet." **He then bared his teeth. **"Now hand over the human and you get to keep your pelts for the day."**

I growled as blood rose to the top of my skin. Molly bared her canines as her coat heated. Ashley rose her hackles as the earth moved slightly. **"Back off fool! The human is off limits! She is one who could kill you with a few flicks of her hand! You attempt to eat her, you die!" **

The leader chuckled darkly as they surrounded the us and Anko. **"Well, you seem to know a lot about this human. And boy~ does she smell good." **He neared Anko and took a deep inhale of her scent hungrily. **"Ahhh! Young meat is always the best! Come on, just let us have a teensy-weensy little taste!" **He licked his chops tauntingly.

Anko seemed to get the gist of the moment at the movements of the tigers. She looked pissed, and hey! I would be pissed too if there were animals bickering over who eats me! "Oi! No one eats me! Ha! If anyone does the eating it's me!"

Our pack started laughing at this and I taunted the tigers, **"Oh ho! You seem to find all of the reluctant ones non? I think that this will be interesting to find the outcome to watch waga miuchi**?" The tigers glared at us as we laughed at them. I nodded to the pack and we jumped away and stood on the undersides of tree branches. I watched as Anko attacked the tigers, swiftly killing them.

She then looked at us, who were laying upside-down on tree branches watching the fight. I grinned wolfishly at her, dropped down to the ground and slowly walked over to her to take in the scent of blood. I saw her hand coated in blood, walked over to her side calmly, and began to lick it off gently. She had a weird expression on her face so I decided to bite her lightly.

"****!" Anko yelled, then noticed the wolf licking her hand. She pulled her hand out of my reach and hit my nose. I yelped and then glared at her. Sighing inwardly, I acted on instinct. I stuck my tongue out at her and deftly trotted away.

"**Come on girls, time to find the Kyuubi brat. Our one-way ticket to the Akatsuki!"**

+=+=+=+ Outside the Forest of Death +=+=+=+

I trotted towards the apartments with Ash and Molz guarding my flanks. I scented the light scent of wood and snake and guesses that Kabuto was around. Ignoring this, I continued to walk past doors until I scented something akin to a fox in the air. Following this lead me to an abandoned building and I walked in and searched for the little brat.

About five minutes later I found him sleeping in a box. I positioned my snout at his cheek and inwardly shuddered as I began to lick him. Molz and Ash following my lead and began licking his face too. He giggled a bit and opened his eyes and gaped at the wolves who were panting madly at him with wagging tails. "Doggy?" Inwardly annoyed, I yipped slightly and licked his cheek again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And that was how we became Naruto's "Secret Partners"


End file.
